From Bad to Worse
by LittleLou1995
Summary: Rizzoli has a nightmare but nightmares have a been a regular occurrence in her life over the past few years so it's nothing new to her but when a murder is committed at her parents' old house is it a warning, surely not. However when Rizzoli notices someone following her is it really that much of a crazy theory. Jane's POV.
1. Chapter 1 Hoyt?

_**Chapter One**_

_**Hoyt?**_

I was there again, in the basement, Hoyt leaning over me, smirking down at his prey that he thinks he has to cleverly managed to catch. His green eyes were sparkling as the excitement built up inside him, waiting for what was to come. I wanted it to end, I wanted to die, anything to take me away from his haunting eyes and my stupid mistake._ How could I be so stupid?_ The pools of blood in my hands were beginning to overflow and the pain was getting to the stage when I just wanted to pass out. I didn't care if it made me look weak anymore. Right now all my senses were completely aware of everything that was going on but they were quickly fading. I was beginning to shake as the pain made its way up to the next level. Surely this couldn't get any worse, I thought. But then I was proved wrong as He leaned down to my ear. "Wake up Jane," he whisper, "you hear that noise? It's your phone. Wake up!"

With that I woke up with a start. The sweat was pouring off me, my hair stuck to my face. My heart was racing and my breathing had increased. Quickly I sat up and flicked the switch of the lamp on and raised my gun, that that I had grabbed from my bedside table, aiming it around my room but there was no-one to be seen. It was just a dream. _Thank God._ Suddenly my attention was distracted from the nightmare and my empty room to my phone which was ringing, just like Hoyt had told me._ Hoyt's dead. Forget about him, will you? Get a grip Rizzoli!_

I quickly grabbed my phone and pressed the button.

"Rizzoli."

"You ok?"

"Of course I am, what you got for me Frost?"

"Are you sure you're ok? Your voice is shaky…"

"Drop it Frost, what you got for me?"

"Your old house."

"What?"

"There's been a murder in your parents' house."

"They got it took off them though."

"Well they couldn't sell it and the real estate agents found him in one of the bedrooms, I think you might know him because Frankie ran out of here almost in tears. He wouldn't speak to me."

"Ok I'm on my way. I just need to jump in the shower first."

"Can't that wait?"

"No. I'll be there soon."

I sat there stunned for a moment._ What has just happened?_ Desperate to escape from my now sweaty pyjamas I dived out of bed and ran to the shower. As I turned on the water I dived backwards in shock._ No hot water, just my luck._ Well it had to do for now, there was no way I could skip having a shower. Not after waking up with my pyjamas clinging to me. After I had jumped in, I let the water splash off my face for a few minutes as I tried to forget the dream. But as I stood there shivering I felt so vulnerable and invaded as if Hoyt had walked out of my dream and back into my life. He was gone though, why was I dwelling on the past? I had a murder to solve so I decided to get out and get my suit on.

This didn't take very long at all though and I sneaked past Jo Friday as I went out the door, careful not to wake the snoring dog. _Why couldn't I ever sleep like that?_ I quickly grabbed a bobble off the table, tying my hair up as I dashed for the door, grabbing the keys off the hook as I did so. I really didn't want to see who had died tonight, at least not in that house. I had to be the only person on Earth who didn't want to go home?


	2. Chapter 2 Courage

_**Chapter Two **_

_**Courage **_

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for giving me hints by PM on what I should do to make it work, in fact thanks for just reading my work. Words cannot describe how happy you make me when I hear from you so if you could review my work whether it's good or bad I would be extremely happy. I'll take requests if you have anything you want to happen in the next chapter. Also thank you for favouriting and following my story and me, it means a lot! If you like my work please do favourite and/ or follow so I know. Honestly I will be so ecstatic if you do. Anyways here's the story… **_

As I pulled up to the house that I knew only too well, I felt a shiver run up my spine, despite the heating blasting against my skin in an attempt to keep me warm. I loved December, don't get me wrong. I _loved _Christmas and New Year, I was really kind of a sucker when it came to family events, even though I tried to hide it from Ma and everybody else, except for Maura, who seemed to always be able to see right through me. _I don't know how she does it! _However like all good things in life, it had its down side- _the weather. _I love snowball fights with my brothers (I beat them every time- just saying) and I love the feeling of coming into Maura's house from the cold, to meet a nice warm fire, not to mention Ma's beautifully cooked snacks. However it just made my job even harder. I can't be bothered to go to a crime scene, sometimes I rush to get out of the cold and have you ever tried chasing a suspect with ice under you feet with shoes that have virtually no grip? No? Well I'll tell you, it's hard. _Very hard. _However it was not the cold that was making me shiver uncontrollably, nor was it idea of going in my old house to probably see someone I knew dead on the floor- although this was contributing to it. It was because of my dream. It was so real! I could almost feel Hoyt's breath on my skin! The pain seemed to be there with me, sending a thousand shocks to the scars again, like it did in the hospital not long ago.

I continued to sit in the car, trying to pluck up some courage to leave, but I couldn't do it. Not yet at least. Hoyt's voice was still echoing in my ears.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a friend of Frankie's stood on patrol, watching me. Although, it did give me the creeps, I knew he was worried about me. He'd probably already seen Frankie's reaction to the scene. Little did he know I felt haunted but by something else completely. _Why was this dream taking so long to go away? _I just wanted it to leave me alone!

As I sat there rubbing the scars on my hands, I felt suddenly felt dizzy and I had to lean back, resting my head on the head rest of my chair. I started breathing heavily to, I didn't even know why but the dizziness was over taking me completely.

_Knock, knock, knock._

To my surprise Frankie's friend had rushed over to see if I was ok. My head shot up to look at him as he opened the door and all the cold rushed it, causing me to shiver even more.

"You ok, Rizzoli?"

"Yeah, of course, just a bit nervous about going in there," I said, clearly lying, however he didn't seem to notice, either that or he just chose to drop it.

"Yeah, Frankie's pretty shaken by it."

"Where is he? Did he go home?"

"Of course not, he's a Rizzoli. You Rizzolis don't give up and go home." I laughed at his statement. _That's so true. _

"Yeah, he's got my stubbornness."

"He stayed at the scene with Korsak."

"How's he coping?"

"Last time I heard, he was doing really well but still shaken, waiting for you I think."

"Doctor Isles here yet?"

"Yeah, one of the first here, after she heard the crime scene was at your old house I think she must have jumped in her car and broke all the speed limits to get her as quick as possible!"

"Ha, yeah, that's Maura for you."

"You need help getting out?"

"No, I'm good thanks," I said, finally climbing out the car, I'd actually forgot that I was still sat in the car, despite the chill of the early morning wind. "Where's the crime scene?"

"Top of the stair, to the left."

"Ok, thanks." I said, walking off, immediately putting my hands in my pockets, regretting not putting some gloves before rushing out the door and my wet hair was not helping matters either. I thought my head was actually going to turn into an icicle.

As I walked in the passage of the house, I looked up the old, familiar stairs and the officer's words echoed in my ears like Hoyt's voice always did after a nightmare. 'Top of the stairs, to the left,' this was not good I knew that room only too well.

"Oi! Rizzoli!"

Suddenly I snapped out of my daydream and stared up the stairs to see where the voice came from. It was Korsak. I ran up the stairs stopping in front of him.

"You ok? Frost's been a nervous wreck about you, since he rang. I thought he was over exaggerated; now I see what he means. You been having trouble sleeping or something?" He continued.

"Thanks Korsak, you look stunning too."

"You know what I mean! Come on crime scenes through here." I just smiled and nodded and followed my partner through to the room I knew extremely well, dreading it more and more with every step. _What's in there? _

As I walked in the door, I stepped back in shock. I covered my mouth as I gasped. My breathing was becoming harder and harder to control. _It couldn't be him! Please, God, no!_

_**Thanks for reading! So what do you think? Let me know, would really appreciate it! **  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Who is he?

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Who is he?**_

_**Hey again guys! Thank you so much for your wonderful views, they really do mean a lot to me and they keep me going, so keep them coming. Like I said on Chapter Two words cannot describe how happy I am to read them. So good or bad let me know what you think. Requests are welcomed with open arms and advice is great too, so keep it coming. Thanks to everyone who has favourited or followed either me or my story, very much appreciated. Anyways rant over. Here's the story… **_

"Rizzoli? Are you ok? Who is he? Rizzoli can you hear me?"

Korsak's voice was barely registering in my head, I could hear him, loud and clear, but the words could not overpower the feeling deep inside of me, swallowing me whole. _How could this happen? How can that be him?_

"No, it can't be him, it just can't be!" I whispered so quietly, it shocked me that Korsak heard me.

"Come on Rizzoli," Korsak reached his arm out so he had his arm around my shoulders. Usually I would have shrugged him off but I was in so much shock I couldn't do anything but let him pull me to a seat in the corner of the room, near the door with a perfect view of the body. "Come on, Rizzoli, talk to me. Who is he?" He waited for a response but I just continued to stare at the body without diverting my eyes from the man laying there. "Jane, look at me." I knew he was worried, at work he only called me Jane when no-one else was around or when he was worried about me. I sighed and moved my head up to look at him.

He saw the fear and sadness in my eyes and knelt down in front of me. "Jane, Jane, say something, who is he?" I sighed again and looked at the body and then gulped.

"He's my uncle."

"Oh I'm sorry Jane…" Korsak began but I shook my head quickly, cutting him off.

"Don't."

"Were the two of you close?" I moved my eyes back to look in his eyes and thought about it for a second before I finally replied with,

"I guess you could say that."

"We got this Jane, you don't have to work this…"

"No, I'm working the case," I stood back up and sighed before finishing. "I _need_ to work this case, I need to know who did this." Korsak nodded, showing that he understood but we were interrupted by Cavanaugh.

"Rizzoli!"

"Sir." I said, in respect.

"Sergeant Korsak, please can you go and help Frost look over the crime scene, I need to talk to Detective Rizzoli alone."

"Yes Sir," said Korsak and with that Korsak walked towards the window where Frost was having it checked for fingerprints in case the killer had escaped through the window which I doubted because whoever killed him must have had at least five hours to escape.

"Rizzoli, I think it's in your best interest to stay off the case," Cavanaugh began to explain but I interrupted him, rather abruptly,

"No!" Then I realised my rudeness and cleared my throat and decided to correct myself, "with all due respect Sir, but I believe I should stay on the case, I know this man better than anyone and that could be a good asset to the team."

"I understand Rizzoli but you are too close to this." He was right as usual of course but there was no way I was backing down that easy.

"Please Sir, you can't do that…"

"I saw you when you first ran in here, you were shocked, and you seemed upset…"

"I was _not _upset," I said and realised my rudeness yet again. "What I mean is, this man hurt me and for that I will never forgive him but please Sir you've got to let me do this case, for me, for my family, for Frankie!"

"He hurt you? When? Where were you?"

"That's not important…"

"Yes it is," cutting me off all of a sudden, "tell me about it." I sighed, giving in, which is something I rarely do.

"That man there, is my uncle," I explained, "he was very close with my father and he used to come round this house and visit us but something horrible happened."

"What?"

"I can't tell you Sir, at least not here," I said, "please don't take me off the case!"

"I won't, you're passionate about the case but one slip up and your off the case, got that?"

"Yes Sir."

"Tell me the rest of the story at headquarters?"

"Of course Sir." As Cavanaugh walked away, relief hit me but it didn't last long and one question hit me like lightning. I saw Maura crouched over his body and I strode over, eagerly, "Maura?"

Her head popped up to look at me, she stood up quickly so that we were at eye level, "Jane I'm so sorry."

"What's Cavanaugh, doing here?"

"Err…" My question seemed to hit her with confusion. "Well… He's your lieutenant."

"Well spotted."

"Jane…"

"Sorry, it's all a bit too much to take in."

"I know I'm sorry Jane, Korsak just told me he was your uncle. You two were close?"

"Kind of yeah, I suppose. But not in a good way, not at all."

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"I can't tell you, not here anyways. I have to tell the team later and Cavanaugh, please come I don't want to repeat it."

"Ok. So why do you think he was killed in this room?"

"I don't know, I mean, unless the killer knew about the incident, how was he killed?"

"I don't know, it could have been this bullet wound in his stomach, it could have taken hours to bleed out but what do you mean about the incident?"

"If the killer knew about the incident he might have led him in here and killed him to avenge me, this was my bedroom."

_**So what do you think? Finally got Maura in, even if it was only short but I promise she'll be in more in the next chapter. Just keep with me. I'm at college now, lots of work and little time to do it so I'll try to update next weekend but if I don't please hang in there. I'm not stopping the story there.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Stalker?

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Stalker? **_

_**Hey guys, right here's the next chapter, I wrote it at college on my frees so hope you like it, I couldn't stop writing so I hope you enjoy it and hope it's not too long. Thanks to everyone who reads my story and follows it and favourites and review I am very thankful towards you all. Anyways, enjoy! **_

Later, I was stood outside my old house, waiting for Maura. It was now nine o'clock and the reporters had gotten word about a murder and the facts that some cops used to live in the building where it took place. Little did they know that it was me, and I intended to keep it that way. Unfortunately, the reporters were all the regulars that always come to the crime scenes, mainly _my _crime scenes.

"Rizzoli!"

"Detective!"

"Care to give a comment?"

That was all I could hear continuously, not giving in and it was driving me round the bend. _No I wouldn't 'care to give a comment!' Where is Maura? _I was fidgeting again. My hand grazed the top of the scar embedded in my right palm. The feeling of Hoyt and the nightmare instantly returned and I gasped, feeling the sweat build up on my forehead again. Instantly I snatched my hand away and folded my arms determined to clear my head of him. I started to rock back and forth, stepping from my right foot to my left foot but then I saw him.

He stood out from the rest of the reporters and was staring right at me. I stared back at him and noticed the camera hanging around his neck, swinging from left to right as if he'd just walked over or he'd just used it but he couldn't have there was nothing to take a picture of. The only sign of life, _or death which is why he was here in the first place, _was me and the officer stood at the door leading into the house. But still his gaze didn't leave me alone. He didn't even blink. He was very tall but no bigger than the tallest reporter of them all which stood a couple of foot away. He would definitely be bigger than me. He had dark hair which matched his eyes as well as the rest of his features. He was in a big coat and suit with his hands in his pockets. He was still staring!

"Jane?"

It was Maura. She had left the house finally and come to relieve me from the crowd of reporters and him. After only a few seconds, she realised something about my outfit.

"Where's your coat, you must be freezing!" That was so Maura, clothes, clothes, clothes. However she wasn't wrong, I felt like an icicle but there was no way I was admitting that, so I just lied.

"I'm fine."

"You're far from fine Jane! Your hairs still damp, I'm surprised your head hasn't turned to ice!"

"It's still wet? Great!"

"How is it?"

"What?"

"How is it great?"

"I was being sarcastic Maur."

"Oh." It was just like Maura to be logical and assume that I was being serious. I gave her a little smile and looked down. "What's wrong, Jane?" I couldn't hide anything from her but I could try. I looked up and said.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on Jane, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"No I don't otherwise I wouldn't have asked, would I?"

"Don't pretend you're fine, you clearly are far from fine! You look scared out of your mind, you're sweating in the snow, you're freezing yourself to death out here, you look tired and you have dark circles under your eyes."

"Jeez you look nice too!"

"Jane," I looked back down at the floor. "Are you having trouble sleeping again?" Maura always knew what was wrong, I didn't need to tell her. "Was it Hoyt?" My head snapped up at her once again.

"How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?"

"That thing you do, when you know exactly what's wrong when I don't tell you?"

"Jane, you're my best friend, I can read you like a book, even if no-one else but your mother can."

"True."

"Jane, why didn't you tell me? I told you to call me if it ever happens, I should have been there!"

"Maura, you can't be everywhere at once!"

"But you shouldn't have had to go through that alone, I've seen it happen to you and I don't think I can bare to think of it happening to you and you waking up in darkness unsure of what happened, why didn't you call me?"

"It was four in the morning, Maur."

"I told you I don't care about what time it is!"

"Maura, I appreciate that but Frost's call woke me from it and you were already here or at least on the way!"

"Alright," Maura sighed. "Come on we'll go and get your coat and then we'll go to headquarters. I think Cavanaugh's getting impatient about this incident of yours." I had forgotten about that and the sudden realisation about what all my friends were about to find out about me, about how weak I was when I was fourteen years old sent a sickly feeling to my stomach. I reached my hand over my stomach, scared of actually being sick whilst on the job. "Jane, are you alright?" I looked back at the man and realised he was gone. I looked back at Maura. _What had just happened? _

"Nothing."

"Ok." I knew she didn't believe me but I was thankful that she didn't push me to tell her. Instead she just dragged me, gently, back towards the house by my arm but we ran into Korsak and Frost heading our way with my coat under Frost's arm.

"You forget something, Jane?" Frost laughed, before handing it over. Gently I took it from him and dragged it on. Suddenly warmth hit me as soon as the soft material glided over my shirt. I'd left it with Korsak when he saw me sweating from the nightmare so rather than tell my former partner I had a nightmare about the time when I'd let him down with Hoyt, I asked him to hold it while I went to get some air.

"Yeah, are you going back to headquarters?" I asked them, with a fake smile planted across my face.

"Yeah, you sure you're ok?" Frost asked. _Leave it alone Frost! _I was glad when Korsak nudged him in the side to tell him to drop it. Korsak always knew when I didn't want to talk about something, I suppose that's why we got on so well but I still adored Frost and respected him as a partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine just need to get stuck into this case."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that!" Korsak joked.

"Thanks man," I replied, quietly, "Well see you back at headquarters, Cavanaugh has organised a meeting in his office between him, Maura and our team."

"Why?" Frost asked, with curiosity. I was so relieved that he didn't know about 'the incident' and as I glanced at Korsak he was also oblivious to it. Cavanaugh must have thought I would have told Maura about it at some point and asked about it.

"Some news on the case," I answered giving them no inkling of the news they would receive. I saw the confusion on their faces and Maura's stern look that she was giving me, out the corner of my eye, but still she said nothing.

"Is he taking you off the case?" Korsak asked, sounding kind of worried.

"No, of course not," I said, "he was going to but I convinced him that having me in the team could be useful because I knew the victim's background and where he was likely to go and what he was likely to be in to."

"Good," said Korsak, sounding relieved. "Then we better be getting back then."

"Yeah," I sighed, I really was trying to drag out going to headquarters but I knew it could be vital to the case no matter how much I was dreading it.

As Maura and I went towards the cars, she put her hand on my back, rubbing in small circles to comfort me. I looked up at her and smiled but I saw him again, amongst the reporters, he'd moved across the crowd of reporters and was still staring back at me. The fear must have been displayed in my eyes and Maura must have thought it was because of the meeting that was about to happen once I was back at work because then she said,

"It'll be ok, I promise."

_**Thank you for reading this chapter it really does mean a lot. There was more Maura in this chapter and the Stalker that was in the description. Get ready for the incident and the meeting in the next chapter! How vulnerable can Jane Rizzoli really be? Well hang around and see and I'm sure you'll be very surprised! **_


	5. Chapter 5 Avoiding

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Avoiding**_

_**Hey guys, right I officially cannot breath because of college work but I'm managing and have just finished some research so rather than edit Chapter One of my book I decided to update you. Anyways as usual thank you for all the messages, they really do keep me going and thank you to everyone who is either following me or the story and has added me and the story to their favourites, I seriously love you guys! So here we go…**_

I pulled up at Headquarters and just stayed in the car once again. I watched Maura get out of her car and run up the stairs, eager to get to the meeting. I wished I had her enthusiasm but then again she didn't know what I was about to reveal to everyone. However when Maura reached the top of the stairs, she stopped and turned around to look at me. For a minute, we just stared at each other but then I saw her go through her bag and soon her phone came out of it and she was busy typing on it.

Not long afterwards, I got a text which read, 'What's the matter, Jane? Come on, Cavanaugh's waiting for you. X.'

I sighed and knew she was right. I climbed out of the car so that the bitter air hit my skin and felt as though it had just slapped me. I went slowly towards Maura, who still hadn't moved from the front of Headquarters to escape the harsh winter wind.

"You okay, Jane?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Liar."

"I know."

"What's the matter?"

"This meeting, I could do with turning around and running for my life if I'm perfectly honest."

"It'll be fine, Jane."

"No, it won't. You don't know the truth! I look- as well as _feel_- so weak and stupid!"

"Everyone will understand."

"I know but it's just…"

"Jane Rizzoli, you listen to me. You are the strongest, bravest, cleverest woman I know. That was in the past and I bet it was inevitable."

I looked her in the eye and just sighed in defeat I was never going to win this argument and I was never going to get out of it either but I was glad that I had lost because Maura was always logical and intelligent so it was nice to see her as a human being and not Google.

She didn't say anything; she just smiled and held my hand as she led me into the building, through the entrance, past Ma and into the elevator. As the elevator was going up to Homicide I decided to break the silence.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything. Just thank you for being here for me."

"Jane, you're my best friend, I would do it in a heart beat."

"Even though, I shot your father?"

"Jane, we've been over that. Paddy Doyle survived so I just want to forget about it, okay?"

I just nodded as the doors opened and was shocked to see Cavanaugh stood there, waiting for us.

"Rizzoli took you long enough, didn't it?"

"Sorry Sir, we got a bit delayed."

"I gathered. Korsak and Frost are in my office, come on, get a move on."

"Come on, Maura." I said as I beckoned her out of the elevator.

"Dr Isles, I'm sorry but you can't go in, it's just the team…" Cavanaugh began to explain before I interrupted him. I seemed to have forgotten respect today. I have no idea why nor did it seem to bother me at the time.

"Are you kidding me? She is part of the team, the doctor is just as important as the cops, if not more important! Also, she's my friend and she needs to know."

"Then tell her, when you get out of this meeting…" Cavanaugh argued, clearly becoming agitated with me but I wasn't giving in, as I rarely did.

"No, she's part of the team and I don't want to repeat this!" Cavanaugh didn't respond, he just rolled his eyes and motioned with his left hand for us both to follow him. Maura just nodded in thanks but I knew she felt really awkward right about now.

As we entered the room, Korsak and Frost were sat down facing Cavanaugh's desk. They stood up and nodded at me and Maura in hello but they knew this moment was much too serious for words.

"Right, Rizzoli, lets get this over with shall we?" Cavanaugh said closing the door. He pulled the blind down so no-one could peer inside to see what was going on. He turned and squeezed my shoulder trying to calm my nerves but nothing could calm me down at this moment. He pulled a chair up for Maura, next to his desk, facing me and at that time Korsak and Frost turned their chairs to face me too. I began to sweat and fiddle with my hair.

"Take your time, Jane." It was Cavanaugh, he must have seen my sudden panic. I looked into Maura's eyes and she showed sympathy towards me as I cleared my throat and began to explain…

_**Thanks guys for reading, sorry for leaving you hanging like this and sorry for taking so long, I've been up to my neck in work. Let me know what you think of it and I know I forgot to tell you the time era- it's after Paddy Doyle's shooting and the girls' argument but not before the incident with Dennis and Dominic. If that actually helps or not I'm not too sure, anyway thanks again. **_


	6. Chapter 6 The Incident

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Incident **_

_**Hi! Sorry, so, so, so, so sorry it's been ages since I've updated anything on this story but I've been doing lots of work for collage, Sign Language, shows, Christmas shopping and revising but I finally got round to it. Also before you read this chapter bare in mind that Jane wouldn't say things exactly as I was wrote it but it's so you guys know what went on during the incident and she would have still told them everything, just in a different context, anyways, enjoy…**_

"It all started when I was fourteen years old. My uncle, Damien Rizzoli, came round to see my dad, I heard them arguing downstairs. Just arguing, you know how brothers do but then things started to get worse by the minute. I heard a glass smash which made me jump. I heard my dad scream, 'My little girl's upstairs, cut it out will you?' He sounded upset and I panicked so I ran downstairs to see what was going on.

"Ma, Frankie and Tommy were out, I can't remember where or why but I remember being so relieved they weren't in the house. I ran into the kitchen were the arguing continued. Now it really was starting to get more and more violent and I wanted to run out of the house but something had me glued to the spot. My dad swung for Damien but Damien was quick and blocked him and punched him in the gut, and then he pushed him in the face. My dad wacked his head off the counter and was knocked out. I screamed as my dad fell to the floor. Damien turned to me and our eyes met. I wanted to run away, I wanted to run to my dad's side but something had me stuck and I couldn't move. I just stood there and stared at him in the eye, with more anger than there was possible for a fourteen year old girl.

"Then, I ran away from him, back up to my room but he was too quick for me. As I reached for the door to lock him out, he blocked the door and smashed it so hard against the wall that I thought there it was going to come off the hinges. I tried backing away but my bed was behind me and I ended up falling onto it, slamming my head against the window sill next to my bed. He ran towards me and leaned over me, putting his hands on my shoulders so I couldn't get him off me. Nor could I sit up or even move for that matter. I began to scream, I needed help and I was willing to do anything to get it. I regret it now because what if I hadn't screamed? Maybe he would have left me alone and just left. That's what I wanted. However because I screamed he yelled at me to shut up but I completely ignored him. I was afraid beyond belief so continued to scream and scream and scream and scream. He slapped me. My face started to burn with the blow. Although I had been scared before, that was nothing to how I was feeling right about now. Despite this fact I continued to struggle but I was still getting nowhere. He was bigger than I was. A lot bigger for that matter and I was not helping my situation, if anything I was making it worse.

"Damien grabbed my arm and swung me round so that I was now laid on the floor, in complete shock. I started to shuffle away from him, desperate to make my escape but he grabbed my legs and pulled me back towards him. He knelt down so he was kneeling on my legs. I squirmed with the pain that shot through them. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up so that our faces were almost touching and he said to me, 'this'll teach you to scream Jane.' That's when he dropped me and stood up. Before I could do anything about it he turned me on my side facing him with a sharp tug and started kicking me in the stomach. At first I started screaming because they pain was too great. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. He just continued to kick me and kick me. It hurt so much I could barely breathe. My screaming continued and his shouts only just registered in my head. He was telling me to shut up- no actually he was demanding me to shut up but I wouldn't that when he finally stopped. He plummeted down to the floor on top of me. He let me roll onto my back before he pulled my hair back of my face. Then he whispered in my ear, 'Time to shut that mouth for good now Jane,' his hand trailed down my stomach until it reach the button of my jeans. I grabbed it but he placed my hand above my head and got out his knife. He placed it against my neck. I was so scared but I had to let him reach back down to my jeans and undo the button. I closed my eyes and had to let him do whatever he wanted.

"Later on, once I felt the button closing on my jeans again I opened my eyes. He looked down at me and picked me up, placing one arm under my back and the other under my legs. I groaned as the pain surged through me again. Gently he placed me down on my bed. He pulled the covers over me and sat on the side of my bed and stared at me for what must have been five minutes. That's when we heard the door open and Ma return with Tommy and Frankie. Damien pulled out the knife again, and once again placed it on my neck. 'You're feeling a bit ill aren't you? I came in to check on you, that's was all that I did. Now you're tired so you're going to sleep. Never tell anyone about this Jane, you understand me?' I just nodded. 'You're such a good girl.' He kissed my forehead and rushed to tell Ma that I wasn't well. He'd forgotten all about my dad and had to rush him to hospital with Tommy and Frankie whilst Ma stayed with me for the day but I did not say a word and it remained that way for a whole week."

Maura covered her mouth in shock as I finished and ran over to me. She hugged me but I did not hug her back. I couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, Rizzoli," Cavanaugh said, he was in shock too and couldn't seem to do anything with himself. "So we're dealing with a violent, child molester. Who else knows?" I just shook my head in response. "No-one?" Cavanaugh just looked shocked and Maura finally pulled away from me.

"I think that is enough, Cavanaugh, can't you see how emotionally wrecked Jane is right now?" She said shocking not only me but everybody else in the room. "Come on Jane, I'm sure you can come to the morgue for a bit until you've calmed down a bit." Normally I would have been offended to be called a wreck and be told to calm down but at that moment I could do nothing but be led down to the morgue. Still in complete shock.

_**Hey guys, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you think of it. I would really appreciate it. I promise the next chapter will be less depressing with more Maura in it. Thanks again. Favourite, follow and review- all is appreciated and it keeps me writing. **_


	7. Chapter 7 The Silence

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Silence**_

_**Ok, here's the comforting scene with Jane and Maura, and Jane has yet another big secret. Thank you for all the reviews, followers and favourites it is greatly appreciated. Once again I apologise for a bit of a wait I had exams at college and coursework to complete and all that fun stuff but anyway enjoy the chapter and leave a review good or bad, because I'm not sure how this one's going to go…**_

I sat still without a word leaving my mouth in Maura's office. She must have been worried about me because she sat in her seat behind her desk and wouldn't take her eyes off me. The usual conversations seemed to refuse to come up and we just sat there, Maura was staring at me and I was staring at the floor. I couldn't seem to do anything else.

"Jane talk to me," Maura said so suddenly that I jumped. I sighed and bit my bottom lip. However I continued to stare the floor. "Please Jane you need to talk about it." I put my elbow on the arm of the chair and started massaging the side of my head. Then I looked up but still did not look directly at Maura as I spoke.

"I already have."

"Not really Jane, please talk to me, you know I'm always here for you…"

"I know Maura. I know you are but I've already spoken about it in far greater detail than I would prefer to." I said before looking in Maura's eyes. She walked around her desk and knelt down next to my chair. I looked down at her as she put her hand on my arm.

"You listen to me, Jane Rizzoli, no matter what happened back then, you are still the confident, brilliant, slightly stubborn detective I have always known, and knowing what happened doesn't change that, ok?" She sounded very determined about it and I just nodded. I couldn't do anything else, my words were failing me.

She moved around the other side of me on the sofa and pulled me into a hug which I did not refuse, nor did I accept it. I just let Maura pull me in and when I could feel the tears coming I wrapped my arms around her and fought to keep them back.

When I pulled back, I wiped some of the escaping tears fast enough that Maura might not have even known I was crying. I looked at her and could see her questions shining in her eyes.

"What do want to know?" I asked her and saw her look confused but she soon recovered.

"Are you sure you're ok talking about it now?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on throw them at me." I smiled.

"Ok… I need to know who knew Jane."

"I've told you, no one knows."

"You're telling me you didn't even tell Frankie or Tommy, or your Mam?" Her last comment shocked me and I could feel my confidence coming back at full force.

"No, I didn't tell a soul. How to do you tell something like that to someone you love? _Hey Ma, how you doing, cooking dinner great! Guess me what me and Uncle Damien got up to while you were gone?"_

"Jane. There's no need for sarcasm right now. I hate to put it bluntly to you, but you were raped." Her sudden outburst knocked me back down another peg or two. "It wasn't your fault so don't you dare say _'what you and Damien got up to'_ it's what Damien did. It was against your will. I know I'm not meant to think like this but he deserved what he got, you were fourteen, he violated you and all because he got into a fight with your dad and you saw it. I'm sorry Jane but your Dad is a suspect in this case, you know he is."

"No, Dad didn't know."

"How could he not know?"

"He was unconscious, remember? Damien knocked him out. He lost all memory of the incident, everything, Damien made me convince Pop that he fell and knocked his head, no-one but me and Damien knew. If anyone I should be a suspect, he raped _me_, I could be looking for revenge."

"No, Jane, we know you didn't…"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, you're my friend, you're not a killer, you're a victim, you were in too much shock when you saw the body, you stood outside in the cold to escape it all and Cavanaugh believed you didn't kill him too and that is why he wanted to prove it. He got the security camera tape and got Frankie to sit through it all and make sure you never left the building which you didn't until after the time frame of the murder when you were called down. You are innocent, you know you are innocent and you are just defending someone who could be a killer."

"I'm not a killer I know that but neither is my Dad, you hear me?"

"We don't know that…"

"When have you had the time to find I'm not, you've been with me ever since the body of my Uncle and when you weren't with me I was outside and you were inside the building, you don't have phone on when you're at a crime scene, I know you don't Maura. So how did you find out?"

"I got a text off Frankie when he'd finished the tapes to tell me he had got his proof that he needed. Cavanaugh had Frankie alibi out too to prove his innocence too because you told him there was a story behind your Uncle's death that he needed to know about, he wanted to make sure you and Frankie had nothing to do with it. He's going to ask Angela too _and Tommy_ and then he's going to want to know where your dad is and that is my next question. Where's your Dad Jane?"

"Maura, how can you ask me that? You know I don't know where my father is. He hasn't been around all year, I have not seen him. If I had he may have had a black eye, I'm angry at him but I know he's not a killer."

"I trust you Jane. I always will and I always have. I need you to tell me how you feel about the incident with Damien."

"I'm ok."

"You are far from ok Jane. You need to know that it doesn't change you, Damien is the past, he's gone he can't hurt you anymore, ok?" I nodded gently building up the courage to tell her another secret that Damien had forced me to keep.

"Thank you Maura. I appreciate what you said, everything."

"If you ever need me, just to talk or keep your mind off it, you know where to find me, ok?" I smiled weakly and she leaned in for a hug but I shrugged her off. "What's wrong?" She looked worried, I never rejected _her _hugs, I rejected my mother's hugs or anyone else for that matter sure but not hers. I needed to tell her the rest.

"I need to tell you something Maura and it's not good. Not at all."

"What is it Jane, tell me."

"That was only the _first_ time it happened to me."

"You mean…?"

"He… He did it a few times Maura."

A tear escaped down my face and I bowed my head in defeat squeezing my eyes shut letting the rest of them fall. There was no going back now.

**_Thanks for reading (I assume you've read it if you're reading this) Leave a review please it would be greatly appreciated also check out my other story Courage. It will be updated as soon as I have a moment. Thanks again._ **


	8. Chapter 8 Rizzoli Vs Crowe

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Rizzoli Vs Crowe**_

_**Hey guys, thank you so much for sticking around I know, I haven't updated in a while but I have results day tomorrow so I thought I'd publish this before I die of embarrassment over how much I've failed. Seriously thank you for your reviews and favouriting and following me and this story as well as my other story Courage. I appreciate it and I promise I will try and update more. Now my long winded appology is over, here's the story let me know what you think...**_

I sat at my desk while everyone listened to Cavanaugh tell the entire room why they were all expected to help solve this case.

"Sir, no offence but why are we all solving this case? It's just like any other case, surely Rizzoli, Frost and Korsak have this one." It was Crowe always being awkward as hell.

"Detective Crowe, we are all solving this case because it is very important that we get this right," Cavanaugh said, turning to put the name on the board that he had been holding for some time now. He put it on the board and stepped to the side revealing the name, _'Damien Rizzoli.' _"The victim was the uncle of Detective Rizzoli and Officer Rizzoli. Detective Frost has gotten statements from the two of them and will be getting them off Angela and Tommy Rizzoli later so we can rule them out. Detective Rizzoli convinced me to let her stay on the case and I've decided to let Officer Rizzoli also join in with this one as it is so important to their family."

Cavanaugh looked at me with a stern look. It was a look that could mean a number of things but in this case it meant, 'can I?' I just nodded hoping he would know not to let everything come out of his mouth, I was happy that I hadn't told him about the numerous 'incidents' yet but at the end of the meeting I planned to tell him.

"Damien Rizzoli was no saint, so please do not treat him like one," Cavanaugh continued, "The only reason we are all working on this is for the Rizzoli family. Damien had an encounter with Detective Rizzoli which only she and Damien himself knew about however Frank Rizzoli was unconscious when the event was occurring."

"Where is Frank Rizzoli now?" It was Crowe again. He was officially driving me round the bend so I stood up and decided to tell enough that would still give me some dignity.

"No-one knows where my father is," I began, expecting Cavanaugh to stop me but he let me continue, "It's our jobs to find out where he is so until we find out where he was at the time of Damien's death I know he is a suspect. I found out some disturbing information about my uncle which is where I think we should start. Damien Rizzoli was a monster. He had a thing for... For stalking and controlling teenaged girls, but he wouldn't stop there." I looked over at the doorway where Maura had been stood for the entire meeting. She nodded, telling me to continue. "He continued to do so throughout their lives, even in their thirties he would continue." I looked at Cavanaugh and he seemed to have worked it out. He nodded at me, acknowledging what I meant.

"Detective Rizzoli?" I turned to see one older Detective who I recognised but I was not too familiar with.

"Yes?" I said.

"When you say girls, how many do you mean?"

"Well I didn't mean girls really I meant girl but I know that if he hadn't gone after her he would've gone after another girl," I explained hoping the next question wasn't 'who is she?' because I couldn't lie to them, I would have to tell them and Frankie was stood near Maura and Korsak. I didn't want him to find out this way.

"Who was she then?" I looked at Cavanaugh who came towards me. He reached out his hand and rested it on my arm before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"You don't need to tell them." I hesitated before answering him. _Do I? Do I really have a choice? I want the killer found and stopped, to do that everyone needs to know. I can't let my dignity get in the way of the men trying to do their jobs. Can I? _I thought to myself. I had no choice.

"Yes I do." I pulled away from him.

"She's in this room." The whole room went silent and prying eyes stared at me and I felt humiliated. I walked over to Cavanaugh and took the file from him and pull out an image before handing it back. I put blue tack on the back and pinned it to the board. The image of me, stared at everyone and no-one dared to speak. "So there you have it. Damien Rizzoli, child molester and abuser. Too violent for his own good, some would say he killed himself."

"So where were you, Rizzoli, on the night of the murder?" It was Crowe again. I could feel the heat rising in me.

"Detective Crowe, that's enough!" Cavanaugh nearly blasted the windows out.

"No, Sir, he's got a good point." Everyone, including Cavanaugh looked shocked. I never agreed with Crowe but they had no idea what I had planned for our Detective Crowe. I walked up to Crowe so our faces were inches away from each other's. "You wanna know where I was? I was at home, asleep, dreaming of the night it stopped. The night another demon entered my life. You don't know me Crowe, you don't know me at all."

"What demon was it?"

"You know him, you know him quite well actually."

"I need a name, Rizzoli."

"How is it important to the case?"

"You have no idea..."

"Don't you dare try anything like that with me. I just told you everything you need to know about the case which demons haunt me in my sleep has nothing to do with it."

"That demon might be behind it all."

"That demon is dead, I killed him!"

Cavanaugh interrupted Crowe before he went any further. "It was Hoyt wasn't it Rizzoli?"

I tuned to face him. "Yes Sir, yes it was."

**_Thank you for reading, it means so much let me know what you think. Courage hopefully will be updated soon. I've started it but I just need to finish it inbetween the work load._ **


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontations

_**Chapter Nine**_

**_Confrontations_ **

_**Hi guys well, this update wasn't too long of a wait considering how long I took with the others so I hope you enjoy it. I actually finished it last night but decided to wait until today to upload it because it was getting late so I didn't want to update something which was rubbish. Thanks for the reviews and favourites and follows I really appreciate it. Anyways Enjoy. **_

"That's out of the question Rizzoli," Cavanaugh said, sternly.

"What? That's not fair Sir, ten minutes ago you were fully supportive and now you can't get me out of here fast enough, can you?" I complained at Cavanaugh.

"That's not fair, Rizzoli." Cavanaugh stated. _How can he say anything I say isn't fair! _

"You think you're being treated unfairly? You should try being in my shoes. Please Sir, please I want to do this, I _need_ to do this!" I argued.

"You're a victim here..." Cavanaugh began before I interrupted rather abruptly.

"I. Am. Not. A. Victim."

"Yes, you are Rizzoli, whether you like it or not. That's Damien's doing not yours and I apologise for that. I can't possible understand what you're going through right now." _Finally he's beginning to understand._

"You're right Sir, you couldn't, so please don't take away my job too." I knew I was, once again, being rather rude to my boss but I was angry and didn't seem to care anymore.

"Don't make me sound like the bad guy here, Rizzoli because I just want to help you, why can't you see that?"

"The same way you wouldn't be able to, if our roles were reversed."

"That's not the same thing."

"Yes, it is Cavanaugh. Now I appreciate your concern but I am in no danger from being on the case. The killer, as we know it, supports me and wants to help me so I am in no danger. If that changes I will step back but there is no way, I am going home and waiting for you to call to tell me who killed my uncle, no way." Cavanaugh sighed in aggravation but I didn't let it faze me, nor did I back down by apologising for not respecting him as my lieutenant and he knew how stubborn I could be when I wanted to be.

"Alright, I can't handcuff you to your apartment so, you're in... But one false move and I will consider handcuffing you to your couch until the case is closed."

"Of course Sir, I expected no more. Same rules for Frankie?"

"Yes, but I seem to be able to keep him under control, whereas there's no stopping you. No wonder you... Err, you can go Rizzoli."

"Thank you, Sir." I said as I walked towards the door. _I know what he was saying. No wonder I was caught by Hoyt. My lieutenant couldn't control me. I'm too stubborn. It's my own fault, as if Cavanaugh could think that I don't already blame myself. _

As I shut the door of Cavanaugh's room, I went to walk towards my desk but an arm stopped me and pulled me round the corner. I was pushed up against the wall and I was looking into them dark eyes that were so familiar. They were like mine and giving a glare that I used whilst in interrogations. Whatever they wanted, I knew this was not good.

"What the hell, Janie?" Frankie said, looking at me angrily. I knew exactly why he was angry but I had no intension of telling the incident again, especially to my little brother.

"What?" I asked, almost shouting at him.

"Don't you what me!" He said as the glare intensified in his eyes. _How is it, I can shout at my boss but I can't escape my little brother's glare. _He put his hands on my shoulders making me feel uncomfortably enclosed. "Were you ever going to tell me about Damien, or were you going to live in secrets for the rest of your life?"

"Frankie, get off me," I said, pushing at his arms to get off but he was as solid as a rock.

"Not until you tell me everything." I continued the push and pull as his arms as he spoke. "Janie, stop it. Just talk to me."

"I can't," I said, getting desperate to escape his hold. I was starting to get really panicked because I couldn't escape from him.

"Yes you can," Frankie argued, tightening his grip, not realising how enclosed and suffocated I felt.

"Frankie, please, please, just stop this," I begged. I knew he could see the tears in my eyes as I begged but I didn't care.

"Ok, Janie." He let his arms drop and I relaxed again and nodded in thanks. Giving him a small smile before I attempted to walk off but he grabbed my arm, stopping me again. "Janie, you can't walk away from everything."

"Please Frankie, let go of me."

"Not until you tell me, what is going on." I sighed before giving in, realising he was as stubborn as I was when it came down to it.

"Ok, ok, but not here."

"Then where?" Frankie said with his hand still holding onto my arm, but now it was a lot gentler.

"Let go of my arm and we'll talk," I said but he looked hesitant as if he was scared to let go in case I ran again. "Frankie, trust me. I promise we'll talk. By letting go of my arm, you're gaining my trust and I need to trust you before I tell you anything. I didn't tell you before because I was afraid you would tell Ma. And if Ma found out, Damien threatened to kill me."

"I understand," Frankie said, releasing my arm and running the back of his hand down it in comfort. I placed my arm on his back to guide him to another room.

"We'll talk in Brig." We both entered the room and sat facing each other. No one was in there and no one looked like they were about to enter either. I sighed before beginning the story. "Remember when we were younger, when Pop passed out and I was ill. Well I may lied about that..."

_**Thank you for reading... Lets see where I can go next :) **_


End file.
